


[podfic] a house you grew up in

by erica_schall



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Eating Disorders, Hopeful Ending, Loss of Control, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts when Foggy loses control of his life.</p>
<p>It starts when Foggy wakes up in a hospital bed after the fourth kidnapping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] a house you grew up in

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a house you grew up in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998083) by [LadyMerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin). 



> Please mind the trigger warnings.
> 
> Author's notes:
> 
> This is a fic about eating disorders, and about the vicissitudes of life.
> 
> Some of this is from personal experience, and some of it is based on research. All of it has been attempted in as respectful and honest a way as possible. Please be kind to yourself. I love all of you out there and I never want anyone to have to suffer the way Foggy does in this fic.

  
  
cover art created by the wonderful [cybel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel) :D

download/stream at Mediafire: [mp3 (30 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/i51pwhf0463ebvx/a_house_you_grew_up_in.mp3) or [m4b (25 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/zp8dz1vm5hqahwc/a_house_you_grew_up_in.m4b)

or download/stream at Box.com: [mp3](https://app.box.com/s/ikx6hgc5adfxpr2uovri0bm3yrt5b6q1)


End file.
